


The good things in life

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Fluff, HP Triad!Fest, Healer Hermione Granger, Love, Multi, POV Severus Snape, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Polyamory, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Potions, Potions Masters (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Severus reflects on his life since two witches came into it.Prompt from HP Triad!Fest #76:Prompter: AnonPairing: Hermione/Luna/SeverusRating: AnyPrompt: He survived twenty years of war, he survived a deadly snake bite, five years after the Battle of Hogwarts he just has to survive two beautiful women dedicated to help him lighten up and see what life is worth living for.Likes: anything but dislikesDislikes: fetishizing triads, noncon/dubcon, edgeplay, watersports, scat, fetishizing age difference
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: HP Triad!Fest





	The good things in life

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta @TMM ♥️ for your quik beta'ing and praising words.
> 
> Also a thank you to @HC for helping me first, I promise I will eventually write that part further. Your feedback on that helped me get in writing Severus Snape ♥️
> 
> *Full beta names will be edited when reveals are over! 
> 
> And finally a thank you to @CheekyTorah for hosting this fest! And all other participants and followers of this fest♥️

Severus yawned, blinking against the sunlight that got in through the window in their bedroom. Carefully he sat up a little bit, being mindful of the two witches that were curled up against his sides, still asleep. 

Once he was sat properly, he looked down at the two women. Hermione had her face pressed against his shoulder, her face covered by her hair. Even after all these years, it was still bushy and some days very difficult to tame, to great frustration for her, but not to him. It meant he got to calm her down, help her and assure her that even when not tamed he absolutely loved her hair. On his other side, Luna was laying on top of his chest, one of her arms wrapped around him with her hand holding Hermione's wrist. She was still wearing her necklace, against the nargles, and a little drool was leaving her mouth. He thought she looked very much like an angel. 

Sighing in contentment, he looked outside. The three of them lived together in a small house with a barn and a lot of ground. Most of the ground was used for potions ingredients and medical plants for Luna. The barn was his own personal potions lab, something his two wives had put together for him as a present for his 50th birthday. The house itself was quite simple, a small country house. However they had their own personal library and the bathroom held a bath that could easily fit three people.The same went for their bed, as they did so enjoy sharing it.

Yes, his life sure was good now. At first with Voldemort defeated, he had pulled back to Spinner’s End, not wanting any contact with the rest of the Wizarding World. Only when absolutely necessary. However, after one of his health checkups at St Mungo's, Luna and Hermione had shown up at his house. Determined to show him that the new world was not all bad, and there were people that cared about him. That he was rotting away at Spinner’s End. Of course he had slammed the door closed in their faces, he smirked at the memory. But it hadn't stopped the witches, and day after day they had returned and each time he had said no, until he didn't. 

They had started with drinking tea, reading and even potions brewing. Yes they had played rather cleverly on his interests, and had started calmly. Just two weeks later, and they were taking trips. To museums, movie theaters and going out for dinner. He even went to Sunday lunch at the Burrow, after his witches asked a lot. But at that point he was already too far gone and would do almost anything for them. 

It was one of the things Dumbledore or Voldemort never figured out. The true way to get his loyalty and heart. It was rather simple. All anyone simply had to do was truly care about him, not for their own benefit, but for his. Care for him and accept him as how he was. His witches had done this and so much more. They loved him, sometimes so intensely that it frightened him. But even after all these years they still loved and cared for him, and he did in return. The rings on their fingers werethe ultimate proof of their shared love. 

Yes, he smiled as his witches woke up and both kissed him. Life sure was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this short fic♥️ It was my first time writing this pairing and setting. Would love to hear your opinion in the comments.


End file.
